El Cañón de Jaspe/Transcripción Estadounidense
Esta es la transcirpción en inglés de El Cañón de Jaspe. Ricky: It's time for breakfast, and then I'll go visit my dad. (Ricky is seen preparing breakfast and the Girls watch him.) Iristone: Why should he prepare breakfast? Lapis lázuli: Ricki, where are you going to make your breakfast? Ricky: I'm going to visit Dad. Lapis lázuli: Aahh. Peridot: You give me some orange juice, Ricki. Ricky: Yes, of course, Peridot. (Ricky is seen finishing cooking and then eating, and finishing eating) Ricky: Okay, here's your yoke, Peridot. Peridot: Oh, thank you, Ricki. Drink the juice Lapis lázuli: Come back soon, Ricki. Ricky: Okay! (Ricky's seen leaving the Nursery, going directly to the human zoo to see his father and enters) Ricky: Hi, Amethyst, hi, Amethyst. Amethysts: Hello, Ricky. Ricky: is seen Ricky: Hi, Skinny, nice to see you. Ricky: Same thing, Ricki, and what brings you here? Ricky: I'd like to visit my dad. Skinny: Oh, right, come on. (Opens the zoo door) (Ricky walks in and sees the zoo full of life, with many trees.) Ricky: Hello, zoo humans, have you seen my dad? His name is Greg. Zoo Humans: Greg? Greg? There is no Greg at this zoo. Ricky:: Please, well, Ga-Reg. Humans Zoo: Ah, Ga-Reg, he's there, you see? Ricky: Oh, yes, I saw it, thank you, humans. Humans of the Zoo: A pleasure! (Ricky goes to where his dad is and greets him) Ricky: Hello, Dad Ga-Reg. Greg: Hi, Ricky, and do not tell me Ga-Reg that I hate that gem-name. Ricky: Okay, okay, and why the gem-name? Greg: Because it's the name they put me here. Ricky: Oh, okay, and what are you doing, Dad? Greg: I clean my "space". Ricky: Your space? Greg: Yeah, we all call it that, here. Ricky: Oh, okay, I'll see what you got around here. (Ricky goes looking for anything in Greg's "space" and finds some sort of orange-yellow laser cannon.) Ricky: Dad? What is this? (Pointing the barrel) Greg: I do not know, I guess it was from your mother. Ricky: (Get excited) Wow! (Suddenly the sky turns pink and all the gems are frightened. Ricky: (Scared): What's that !? Greg (Screaming): AHHH !!! Ricky: Daddy I have to go with the Girls, then I'll be back. Greg: It's okay. (Ricky runs out of the zoo and goes to the Nursery where the girls are) Ricky: Skinny, we'll see you later ... !!! Skinny: Ok ... (Ricky comes home and goes with the Girls.) Ricky: GIRLS, what's up !? Lapis Lazuli: That is a Pink Eye sent from Earth. Ricky: Why? Lapislázuli: For the rebels. Ricky:The Rebels? And who are those !? Lapis lázuli: We'll tell you later, now there is what to look for the way to defeat that Pink Eye. Iris: I know, Lapis, do not you know where I left your Jasper laser cannon? Lápis lázuli: I do not know, he never told us about his laser cannon. Peridot: Probably at the human zoo, with Greg. Lapis lázuli: I do not think so, it's a valuable object, I do not think Jaspe gave it to Greg. (All remain thoughtful) Ricky: I know! They speak of an orange-yellow canyon with a diamond. Peridot: Yes, that, do you know where it is? Ricky: He's at the zoo with Dad. Peridot: I told you. Ricky: I'm going to go get him! Iristone: You can not just go that object is heavy. Ricky: Ayy! Please. Lapis lázuli: Ricki, you're right, go with Peridot, to help you. Peridot: Come on, Ricki. Ricky: Come on. (Ricky and Peridot go to get the canyon to the zoo) Ricky (Tired): Open the zoo, Skinny. Peridot (Tired): Yes, Skinny. Skinny: Ok ... (Ricky and Peridot go in and go where Greg is) Greg: Oh, Ricki, Peridot, what brings you here? Peridot: We came to take the laser cannon. Greg: Okay, here it is. Ricky: Let's take it. (Peridot and Ricky carry the laser cannon to the outside of the zoo) Ricky: Estooo .. it's mu ... yyy weighs .... dooo Peridot: You are! (They go outside and see them Skinny) Ricky: Skinny, can you take us on your ship to the main nursery school in our court? Skinny: (Looking at humans) Emmm, yeah, that's fine. (Skinny helps Peridot and Ricki up the cannon to their ship, up and away) (They arrive at the Principle Daycare you see the sky very, very pink) Ricky: Skinny, let's go down. (They lower and also lower the laser cannon) Peridot: Here it is. (Lapis lázuli and Iristone, fit in a perfect direction to destroy the Pink Eye) Iristone: Now how do we activate it? (Everyone stays watching) Lapis lazuli: If only Jasper were here. Iristone: But it's here. (Everyone turns to see Ricky) Lapislázuli: Can you do it, Ricky? Ricky: Yes, I have the gem of Mom, I can do it. Ricky: Skinny, go back, I do not want you to get hurt. Skinny: Okay. The Girls: We trust you, Ricky, you can do it. (Ricky closes his eyes and hugs the cannon, his gem begins to glow and the canyon also begins to glow, and the lightning comes out and goes straight for the Pink Eye.) Ricky: I did it. (An explosion is heard in the sky, and the Pink Eye is destroyed, everyone embraces Ricky, And also the other gems go out to congratulate Ricky.) Lapis lázuli: You did a great job, Ricki. Ricky: Thank you, Lapis. Skinny: Well, I'm going to keep looking after the zoo, see you soon girls. All: Goodbye, Skinny. The chapter ends with Skinny getting on his ship. End of chapter. Categoría:Transcripciones